illumiyumifandomcom-20200214-history
Ace (9)
Ace was a former Guard of Celestial Kingdom but sadly got impaled by a giant life crystal by Zobie, and turned into a necro. Ace is also the creator's main fursona. Appearance Ace is a Celestial Wolf with light green hair and light brown fur. His natural eye color is a neon red, but after becoming a necro, his eyes can become a solid black with white 'x'es for pupils. This is due to the fact Ace is a "Super Dead". He has eyes on the back of his hands. His outfit in the original pages and old drawing used to wear only black top hat and bowtie, his main outfit is now any outfit that has a Illuminati sign that can change emotion. His main outfit now consists of usually a shirt with an Illuminati design, and any trousers like the ones that are seen in his reference. Personality His personalities are: * Sarcastic * Angry * Tired * Confused * Adventurous * Organized Relationship * Lustro - 'It is unclear on their how their relationship status is, especially after Ace becoming a necro, but it is assumed before those events that Ace was very loyal to Lustro as his royal guard. He also views Lustro as a fatherly figure. * 'Zobie - '''It is assumed that as one of the royal guards of Lustro, and being that he is a Celestial, it is most likely that Ace hates Zobie a lot, more so that he was murdered and turned into a necro by Zobie's life crystal. * CyruffCyrus- It is unclear about their history together, but it was hinted in “Divinity | 38 and 39” that either Cyruff and Ace were in the same batch of trainees and used to spar together, or that Ace was somewhat of a teacher to Cyruff. As according to the creator, he also taught Cyruff how to fight and how to properly use a sword. '''Trivia Ace was a guard for the Celestials until his death by giant crystal. He has a alternative mode, also known as MADNESS. In his MADNESS, Ace has inky black arms with claws. His Powers consist of clairsentience. He likes to do research on the history of the regnums, mental health and conspiracies. He has the Atavus Fabula. His hair glows in the dark since It's a Celestial wolf trait. Ace's blood is jade (green), so are his organs. It could be possible that his blood color is a reference to creator’s favorite color. It can glow in the dark, similar to how his hair glows in the dark as well. He has the eyes on the back of his hands that were gifted in later events. confirmed by the creator themselves on ”ToyHou.se”. It’s possible that Ace’s other name “9” is a reference to the creator’s lucky number and their birthday “September 09.” Ace’s original colors used to be dark brown fur and neon green hair. Ace’s “triangle with one eye” sign in his every outfit is reference to the "All Seeing Eye” aka the “Illuminati.” Though Ace is the creator’s main fursona, it’s not their first fursona, it was Creepy who is first. Ace’s old outfit could be referenced to Freddy Fazbear’s top hat and bowtie, but this is not yet confirmed. It’s unknown who started this, but the creator do joke around that Ace’s appearance and colors looks like a tree. Captain Eclipse is Ace's ancestor. There is different version of Ace as a corgi. In older artwork and in the original pages, Ace used to only wear a black top hat and a bow tie. Gallery Ace (ToyHouseProfilePic).png|ToyHouse Profile Pic CorgiAce.jpeg|Ace as a Corgi Ace ref.PNG|Ace Old Ref (2017) OldAce.png|Old Ace Category:Regnum Category:Characters __FORCETOC__